the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Entity
The Entity is an ancient and almighty, extradimensional malevolent being that feeds off the suffering of others and thrives off of violence, evil, and mayhem. Not much is known about the Entity, and it is rarely seen, except for when it manifests to claims its victims. Some claim to have caught a glimpse of it in the deep, dark fog beyond the trial walls. It was probably just their eyes playing tricks on them. Appearance From what few descriptions that is known of the Entity, it appears as a dark cloud in the sky and has spider-like appendages to drag off its victims. According to Ford, these appendages are as hard as iron. Description The Entity is a nameless evil that lives in the space between our world and our imagination, the kind of place only revealed in dreams. To obtain its source of sustainment, the Entity reaches out into the hearts of susceptible victims and corrupts them into performing hideous acts of violence, because the only way for it to manifest itself in the real world is through an act of violence so extreme, that it results in fatalities. Once this event has taken place, The Entity has a handhold into our world, being able to pull people through this weak spot into its own nightmarish construct. Normal people who stumble into these corrupted areas are pulled through by The Entity with no memory of how it happened. In one of Ford's journals, he was taken when he unknowingly came across a crash site, suggesting that the Entity is from outside of reality and came to this reality to satisfy its hunger and hunt victims. According to what he wrote, the site could have been thousands of years old. Not only that, but this realm that it came from is highly implied to be the Nightmare Realm itself, along with the fact that the Entity is believed to be related to Pennywise itself, possibly being the same species. Personality The Entity's behavior can be summed up as being extremely evil, violent, ruthless, cold, and unforgiving. It cares for nothing except for its own survival as it feeds off the torment and suffering of others in order to survive. It's been regarded by many as evil in its purest form. With the way the Entity fashions replicas of our real world and have its champions hunt down the victims could indicate that it's also highly sadistic and sees mortals as game with its champions as mere pawns. Despite it being a primordial force of evil, it is unable to really understand the true nature of the world it touches, as it tries to replicate it as best it can, although it never quite gets it right. As a result, the world is an ever changing nightmarish fusion of familiar and strange elements as The Entity makes up what it cannot comprehend. Powers and Abilities The Entity is described as being "all-powerful" to the point where defeating it has been regarded as a seemingly impossible task. However, it is believed that the Enttiy can actually be defeated and that is by starving it to death, but even then such a task is extremely difficult. Additionally, the Entity is said to be so powerful that even a being as powerful as Black Hat finds its sadistic and bloodthirsty nature impressive. *'Chronokinesis': The Entity can preserve its champions in time as several of its champions are believed to be from time periods as late as 1896 with a victim being from the 1970s, and another champion from the era of World War II. It can also bring victims back to the campfire as if nothing ever happened to them. The realm seems to be in a temporal lock. In one of the forgotten journals, the Entity seems to hold victims within time. This seems to be an insurance trap in case a victim manages to escape the realm. Meaning the victim may have to choose between death itself or eternal torture. *'Dimensional Travel': The crash site in Ford's notes implies that The Entity is not native to earth and may have come from another dimension entirely. *'Immortality/Longevity': The Entity appears to have been around for an extremely long time, implying that it is immortal. However, the idea that the Entity requires feeding by sacrificing survivors, suggests that the Entity can starve to death but is a feat that requires both tremendous skill and time. *'Invulnerability': The Entity doesn't have any known weaknesses as it was unharmed by the numerous attempts to escape. *'Mind Control': The Entity can influence its champions by instilling them with an instinct to hunt for survivors and with a dread towards failing it. For victims of the Entity, it can erase their memories such as how they ended up in the realm in the first place. *'Necromancy': The Entity can bring survivors back from the dead after it eats their souls making it have an endless source of food. Its presumed that the Entity can also bring monsters back to life as well, such as the Demogorgon. *'Power Bestowa'l: The Entity can grant powers to certain champions. *'Psionics': The Entity feeds itself on the souls of its victims. It can destroy the survivor's physical body and drag the soul to its maw. *'Reality Warping': The Entity can create its own realm and bends its rules however it likes. As it can change the arena from a farm to a hospital. *'Telepathy': The Entity constructs its areas around the memories of its champions however the constructions are imperfect. *'Teleportation': The Entity can teleport itself between earth and its own realm. It can also teleport prey and champions to its realm. The Entity also seems to be able to only teleport one person at a time. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monster Category:Dead By Daylight